New Adventure
by kyubi namikaze
Summary: **Sumary**Setelah Naruto melihat kekasihnya, tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ditambah berita kematian Jiraiya, dia harus melawan ketua dari akatsuki, Pein. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?….** gak pandai bikin summary, gaje, fem/Naru, DLL.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

**Sumary**

**Setelah Naruto melihat kekasihnya, tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ditambah berita kematian Jiraiya, dia harus melawan ketua dari akatsuki, Pein. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?….**

Rate: M

Pairing: ?…× FemNaru

Genre: Adventur, Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
.

Warning: FemNaru, OOC, Autor/Newbei, alur berantakan, Gaje, Typo(s), Mainstrem, semi canon, bikin sakit mata, diare, dll.

.  
Chapter 1 .

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah di sebuah hutan lebih tepatnya di perbatasan Desa KONAHA GAKURE NO SATO terdapat dua orang berneda gender sedang meloncat dari satu pohan ke pohon yang lain.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang tidak bisa di bilang tidak muda lagi berambut putih jabrik panjang. Dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berambut merah crimson selutut di ikat pony teil.

"Ayolah ero-sennin,, lebih cepat, Naru sudah tidak tahan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Konoha!" ujar gadis berambut merah crimson itu sambil mempercepat loncatannya.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan, desa Konoha tidak akan kemana-mana." balas pria berambut putih yang dipanggil ero-sennin oleh gadis berambut merah crimson tadi. Oke karena author lagi malas ngetik pajang lebar jadi langsung saja, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang ninja penuh kejutan dari Konoha, dan sang ayah angkat yang merangkap menjadi sensei, Jiraiya no gama sannin. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang ke Konoha setelah melakukan training trip yang seharusnya selama empat tahun, tapi karena Naruto berlatih dengan bersungguh-sunggung bahkan bisa dibilang memaksakan diri, ditambah dia menggunakan jutsu kage bunshin sehingga latihan yang seharusnya selama empat tahun bisa di persingkat menjadi tiga tahun.

"Atau kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu, eh Naru-chan" sambung Jiraiya dengan nada menggoda.

Bluus…

"Ero-sennin" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, setelah meneriaki Jiraiya, Naruto langsung mempercepat laju loncatannya.

"Dasar anak muda" gumam Jiraiya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"TUNGGU AKU NARU-CHAN!" teriak Jiraiya saat melihat Naruto, sudah jauh didepan.

.

.

Sementara itu di Desa yang didirikan oleh Senju Hashirama dan uchiha Madara, sekaligus dua orang yang terkenal akan kekutan mereka yang melegenda. Lembah kematian merupakan saksi bisu pertarungan yang terjadi antar mereka, tak heran julukan sebagai Kami no Shinobi memanglah pantas untuk mereka berdua. Apa lagi kalau bukan Konohagakure no sato yang merupakan salah satu desa besar yang ditakuti di Elemental Nations karena kekuatan para shinobinya, sebut saja Hiruzen Sarutobi seorang yang mendapatkan gelar the professor karena pengetahuannya akan jutsu-jutsu Shinobi, Namikaze Minato seorang yang mendapat gelar sebagai konoha no kiroi senko karena pembantain yang ia lakukan hanya seorang diri terhadap ratusan shinobi Iwagakure pada perang dunia shinobi ke III. Dan masih banyak lagi shinobi hebat yang lahir tiap tahun dari desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage ini.  
Gelar Hokage saat ini di pegang oleh Senju Tsunade, yang menjadi Hokage generasi ke lima setelah Hokage ke tiga Sarutobi Hiruzen tewas saat invasi oto—suna tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

Saat ini di salah satu kedai sake di konoha, terlihat seorang remaja pria memakai baju standard jounin konoha, mempunyai surai reven membentuk pantat ayam. baru keluar dari kedai itu dengan cara berjalan dengan langkah gontai seperti orang yang terkena gempa, mata sayu, wajah yang terdapat semburat merah di pipinya. Yang menandakan bahwa pria itu dengan dalam kondisi mabuk.

Dari sebrang pria reven tadi terdapat seorang gadis dengan surai sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai senada dengan bunga sakura, memakai kaos sewarna dengan rambutnya berlengan pendek dan dilapisi dengan rompi standard jounin, untuk bawahannya gadis itu memakai rok lima senti dari lututnya sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Saat gadis merah muda tadi melihat mantan rekan dari tim geninnya dulu dalam kondisi mabuk, langsung menghampiri pria tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis bersurai merah muda tadi A.K.A Haruno Sakura dengan nada hawatir yang sangat kentara, pada pria bersurai reven pantat ayam A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalannya, untuk pulang kerumah. Tapi sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya sudah limbung dan akan jatuh ke tanah.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu, reflek langsung menahan tubuh Sasuke sebelum membentur tanah.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu sampai rumah, Sasuke-kun" Sakura berkata sambil memapah Sasuke.

"Hn" sementara Sasuke hanya pasrah, karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya akibat efek dari mabuk.

.

Cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di depan mension uchiha —tempat sasuke tinggal—. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung saja membawa Sasuke ke kamar milik Uchiha terakhir itu tidur.

"Sebaiknya aku mengambilkan mu segelas susu, karena susu bisa menetralisir alkohol yang ada di dalam tubuh mu, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura setelah merebahkan Sasuke di ranjang milik pria bersurai reven itu.

Tap…

Tapi sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi, untuk mengambil susu. Tangan Sakura sudah di tahan oleh Sasuke, sementara Sakura kaget, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sasuke dan langsung saja Sasuke memcium bibir ranum Sakura panas.

Sakura yang sadar atas perilaku Sasuke yang menyerang dirinya, langsung saja memberontak. Sasuke yang merasakan penolakan dari Sakura, langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura erat.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, dan Sasuke sudah tidak merasakan perlawanan dari Sakura lagi. Sasuke langsung membalikkan posisi mereka, hingga sekarang Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung merobek semua pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"KYAAA... sa-sakit hikz..." jerit Sakura kesakitan saat keperawanan Sakura direnggut oleh Sasuke secara paksa plus kasar, Sasuke yang sudah terpengaruh oleh hasrat terpendamnya ditambah efek dari mabuk hanya menulikan telinganya saja, sambil terus menggenjot tubuh sexy Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena kekuatannya yang setara dengan monter entah pergi kemana, jadi dia hanya bisa menangis pasrah serta mendesah nikmat. Karena meskipun otaknya sudah memberi perintah untuk menolak dan memberontak, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang malah terlihat menikmati dan meminta lebih.

.

.

Sementara itu di gerbang desa konoha, saat ini pemain utama di fic ini serta ayah angkat yang merangkap sebagai senseinya itu, baru saja sampai di gerbang desa konoha konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Yo ketetsu-san, izumo-san. Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya, saat dia sudah berada di depan dua orang yang bertugas sebagai penjaga gerbang abadi itu.

Sementara itu dua orang yang bertugas menjadi penjaga gerbang itu hanya diam mematung dengan pipi yang merona karena melihat senyum manis yang Naruto tunjukkan.

"Be-benarkah kau Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya kotetsu yang pertama sadar.

"Mou… memang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naru!" tanya balik Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya —ngambek mode on—.

"Gomen-gomen, karena Naruto yang aku ingat adalah seorang gadis tomboi bukan gadis yang, ya kau tau lah" jawap kotetsu gelagapan, bagaimana tidak. Karena dulu Naruto termasuk gadis yang berpenampilan tomboi, sementara sekarang Naruto terlihat seperti gadis yang mampu memikat seluruh kaum adam yang ada di dunia ini, dengan surai merah crimson panjang selutut diikat pony teil dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Mata berwarna biru laut yang mampu menenggelamkan apa saja. Hidung mancung tapi mungil. Bibir tipis berwarna pink alami. Serta Memakai kimono berwarna oranye tanpa lengan, berkerah rendah hingga menunjukkan belahan dari payudara putih mulus sang gadis yang lumayan besar untuk gadis seumurannya. Rok berwarna pink lima centi di atas lutut. Sepatu shinobi berwarna biru. Untuk hitai atte dia ikat di kepalanya.

"Hei Izumo, lebih baik kau memberitahu Hokage-sama bahwa Naruto dan Jiraiya-sama sudah pulang" ujar Kotetsu pada Izumo.

"Aa… Ya" jawap Izumo.

"Tunggu!" ucap Jiraiya saat melihat Izumo akan pergi.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Izumo saat ditahan oleh Jiraiya.

"Lebih baik jangan, karena aku akan memberi kejutan kepada Tsunade-hime" jawap Jiraiya.

"Ha'i" setelah mengucapkan itu Izumo langsung kembali duduk.

"Dan untuk mu Naru-chan, sebaiknya kau pergi temui pangeran pantat ayam mu itu!" perintah Jiraiya pada Naruto sambil menampilkan seringai mesumnya.

"Mou.. Berhentilah menggoda Naru, ero baka-sennin" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya kembali, disertai wajah yang merona.

"Tapi baik lah, Naru pergi dulu. Ja nee ero-sennin, kotetsu-san, Izumo-san" sambung Naruto, lalu tanpa menunggu jawapan dari Jiraiya, Izumo, atau pun kotetsu. Naruto pergi menggunakan via sunshine.

Poof…

"Dasar anak itu"gumam Jiraiya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah melihat Naruto pergi.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi kotetsu, Izumo" ujar Jiraiya.

"Ha'i Jiraiya-sama" jawap kotetsu dan Izumo secara bersamaan .

Setelah mendapat jawapan dari duo penjaga gerbang abadi itu, Jiraiya langsung pergi meninggalkan gerbang desa konoha dengan cara melompati atap rumah para penduduk dan menuju ke arah gedung Hokage berada.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedamg berjalan kearah mension uchiha tempat dia dan Sasuke tinggal sejak mereka jadian dulu.

"Ahh~ Le… ahh~ bih… cepat ahh~"

Deg…

Tapi saat Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu mension uchiha, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh (baca; desahan) yang cukup keras dari lantai dua. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung mencari tempat asal suara-suara aneh itu. Saat dia sudah dekat dengan suara aneh itu berasal —yang ternyata dari kamar Sasuke–.

"Ahh~ ahh~ uhh~ ahh~ lebih cepat lagi akhu~ ingin ke… ahh~ luar.. ahh~"

'I-ini seperti suara Sakura' batin Naruto saat mengenali suara desahan yang berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Tapi karena penasaran serta pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak di tutup, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengintik kedalam kamar.

Saat dia sudah melihat kedalam kamar Sasuke, Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya erat agar suara isak tangisnya tidak keluar, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok karna su dah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan dengan suara desahan-desahan kenikmatan yang Sakura keluarkan, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pergi dengan cara menghilang dan menyisakan seberkas kilatan merah A.K.A Hiraishin.

.

Baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya di lihat oleh Naruto, hingga dia harus menahan tangisannya seperti itu. Di dalam kamar Sasuke —lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang Sasuke— terdapat Sakura yang sedang menunging, sementara Sasuke berada di belakangnya sedang memompa kewanitaan sakura dengan kejantanannya.

.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan kedua pasangan yang sedang bercinta itu, dan menuju ke tempat Naruto yang saat ini berada di danau yang terdapat di training groun 7, tempat mereka tim-7 dulu berlatih.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk sambil melihat danau dengan tatapan kosong sambil menangis dalam diam tanpa suara.

.

Poof…

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di samping kanan Naruto, setelah asap mereda terlihatlah seorang yang memakai pakaian khas ANBU dengan topeng kucing yang menutupi mukanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau di perintahkan oleh Gondaime-sama untuk menghadap!" ujar sang ANBU dengan nada memperintah.

Sementara Naruto yang mendapat perintah dari sang ANBU hanya melirik sebentar sambil ber'Hn'ria.

ANBU tadi yang mendapat jawapan dari Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menghilang menggunakan sunshine, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesunyian, lagi.

Tapi setelah ANBU tadi pergi, Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dari tadi, dan masih menatap kosong kearah danau meskipun air matanya tidak keluar, lagi.

"SUDAHLAH NARU-CHAN, LUPAKAN KEJADIAN TADI. DAN LEBIH BAIK KAU SEKARANG PERGI KE TEMPAT PERAWAN TUA ITU SEKARANG, MUNGKIN DIA INGIN MEMBICARAKAN HAL SERIUS DENGAN MU" ucapan bernada berat namun lembut yang tiba-tiba terdengar di kepala Naruto, yup dia adalah sang biju terkuat, atau yang sering dipanggil Kyubi no Kitsune oleh para manusia, dan untuk Naruto sendiri dia sering memanggilnya Kurama atau Ku-nii.

(Catatan; disini Naruto dan kyubi sudah berteman sejak Naruto kecil, dan sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan kyubi walau sampai tahap ekor-7. )

"Arigatou ku-nii, baiklah Naru akan pergi sekarang" ujar Naruto membalas ucapan kurama, ya dia bisa mengerti maksut kurama adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang tengah di deritanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung menghapus jejak air matanya kasar seraya berdiri dari duduknya. setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang, dengan meninggalkan seberkas kilat berwarna merah A.K.A Hiraishin.  
.

.

Sementara di gedung Hokage beberapa menit sebelum ANBU memanggil Naruto.

"Bisakah kau memakai pintu, seperti orang normal Baka!" seru seorang wanita bersurai pirang dikepang dua, yang memiliki wajah seperti seorang gadis merkipun sudah memiliki umur kepala tiga A.K.A Senju Stunade sang Gondaime hokage setelah kematian sondaime Hokage di dalam invasi Suna-Oto kepada Konoha tiga tahun silam, pada seorang pria yang seangkatangnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih jabrik panjang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya lewat cendela.

"Menurutku ini adalah pintu yang normal, Hime" balas sang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih jabrik tadi A.K.A Jiraiya sang gama sannin.

Stunade yang mendengar balasan dari pria yang bernama Jiraiya tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, sementara seorang wanita muda bersurang hitam yang dibiarkan tergerai sambil menggendong babi yang diberi nama tonton A.K.A Sizhune, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat interaksi antar dua legenda sannin yang sudah tidak bertemu tiga tahun.

"Sudahlah Stunade-shisio, lebih baik kita dengarkan alasan dari Jiraiya-sama, kenapa dia pulang dari training trip yang diberikan untuk Naruto lebih awal satu tahun?" ucap Sizhune yang dari tadi diam memndengarkan interaksi dari dua orang ber-rank Kage didepannya itu.

"Ha'ah, baiklah. Nah Jiraiya, kau sudah dengar perkataan dari Sizhune kan? Sekarang jelaskan!" setelah menghela nafas, lagi. Stunade melontarkan pertanyaan bernada tegas di sertai raut wajah serius kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang melihat raut wajah serius Stunade sudah aktif, mau tidak mau Jiraiya juga memasuki mode seriusnya.

"Baiklah, untuk alasannya? Kenapa kami pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah di tentukan, itu karena semua pelatihan yang aku berikan pada Naruto, bisa dia serap dengan sempurna, bahkan dia mungkin sudah melampaui kita berdua sekarang" ujar Jiraiya dengan nada serius, menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka pulang lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah di setujui bersama.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu jelaskan kemampuan Naruto secara rinci!" Stunade memerintahkan Jiraiya kembali serelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jiraiya.

"untuk taijutsu, dia membuat taijutsunya sendiri, di taijutsunya itu dia lebih mementingkan kecepatan, dan kekuatan. Aku hanya membantu meningkatkan refleknya saja. untuk ninjutsu, dia sudah menguasai ninjutau elemennya yaitu fuuton dari rank-D sampai rank-S. Tapi dia juga menguasai satu jurus pemusnah masal atau bisa di bilang ber'rank-SSS"

"Ninjutsu apa itu?" tanya Stunade, memotong penjelasan Jiraiya.

Sementara Jiraiya, yang penjelasannya di potong oleh Stunade hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah, tapi meskipun begitu Jiraiya masih tetap menjawap pertanyaan dari Stunade.  
"Ha-ah, baiklah. Ninjutsu itu adalah adalah sebuah rasengan biasa yang di gabungkan oleh elemen fuuton. Memang terdengar mudah untuk di tiru, tapi saat aku ingin mencobanya, rasengan itu meledak dan hampir saja membunuhku. Dan untuk efeknya sendiri mungkin jutsu itu bisa menghancurkan 1/4 dari desa konoha. Dan nama dari jutsu itu adalah fuuton: rasen suriken." ujar Jiraiya menjawap pertenyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Stunade.

"Boleh ku lanjutkan lagi penjelasannya?" sanbung Jiraiya, bertanya.

Sementara dua orang wanita plus ANBU yang mendapatkan tugas sebagai penjaga Hokage di ruangan itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dan sedikit ngeri sa'at mendengar penjelasan salah satu jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dari Jiraiya. Sementara Stunade yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Jiraiya hanya mampu mengangguk sambil masih berekspresi kagum.

"Untuk fuinjutsu dia hanya mampu menguasai fuin dasar, tapi~" ujar Jiraiya menghentikang penjelasan untuk mendramatisir keadaan.

"Tapi... " beo kedua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu, penasaran.

Jiraiya yang melihat ekspresi penasaran dari kedua orang wanita yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya mampu tersenyum kecil.  
"Dia mampu menyempurnakan Hiraishin, sampai ketahap -berteleport tanpa segel- atau bisa di bilang Hiraishin level-3." sambung Jiraiya dengan nada bangga saat menjelaskan kemampuan Naruto, lagi.

Kedua wanita cantik yang ada diruangan itu tidak bisa tidak untuk berdecak kagum dan bangga atas pencapaian yang diraih oleh sang ninja bersurai merah crimson itu.

"Sementara untuk kenjutsu dan genjutsu dia hanya mampu sampai pada tahap tingkat mid-jounin" ujar Jiraiya dengan nada lesu, karena untuk kemampuan yang dua itu dia pun juga tidak terlalu mahir sehingga tidak bisa mengajari anak angkatnya tentang dua bidang itu.

"Tidak apa jiraiya, karna kalau dia sampai mempunyai kekuatang yang terlalu over, nanti dia akan semakin terlalu termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri." ucap Stunade seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala Jiraiya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, Hime" balas Jiraiya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, ini yang paling aku banggakan!" sambung jiraiya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Memang apa?" tanya Stunade penasaran, sementara Sizhune hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Stunade pada Jiraiya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Konoha, bahkan di seluruh Elemental Nations. Naruto mampu nengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi no kitsune, walau hanya sampai ekor tuju." Jawap Jiraiya menggunakan nada bangga yang ketara.

Stunade dan Sizhune yang mendengar Jawapan dari Jiraiya, ikut bangga akan keberhasilan Naruto yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi.

Sementara Stunade dan Sizhune bangga akan pencapaian Naruto, beda lagi dengan para ANBU yang bertugas untuk berjaga di dalam ruang Hokage yang ketakutan saat mendengar nama Kyubi, tapi setelah mendengar nama Naruto yang berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi, mereka berubah menjadi ikut senang dan bangga. Karena mereka tahu akan keloyallan Naruto akan desa Konoha. Padahal dulu mereka sering mendengar kalau Naruto itu sering keluar masuk rumah sakit akibat penyeranyan yang dilakukan warga dari desa konoha. Tapi meskipun sudah mendapatkan luka dari desa Konoha, Naruto tetap saja loyal kepada desa yang sudah memberikan luka baik fisik maupun batin. Jika saja mereka yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu mereka mungkin sudah pergi dari desa Konoha dan melakukan balas dendam.

"Lalu apa dia juga menguasai gulungan yang aku berikan?" tanya Stunade setelah sadar dari acara terkagum-kagum akan kemampuan Naruto yang diceritakan oleh Jiraiya.

"Maksudmu gulungan yang berisi tentang ninjutsu medis, Souzou saisei, dan human stranger?" bukannya menjawap pertanyaan Stunade, Jiraiya malah balik tanya ke Stunade.

"Iya, memang gulungan apalagi yang aku berikan, Baka" balas Stunade.

"Soal itu, dia sudah menguasainya" jawap Jiraiya.

"Tapi dia jarang menggunakan human stranger, karna jika dia menggunakan itu maka pertarungannya akan terlalu mudah, itu yang dia katakan." sambung Jiraiya, saat melihat Stunade akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sifatnya?" tanya Stunade, lagi.

"Untuk sifat, kurasa dia agak sedikit berbeda,  
Sekarang dia seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, sedikit ceroboh, childish, pintar, peka terhadap suasana, sadis saat bertarung. Dan untuk penampilan kurasa dia agak sedikit mesum" jelas Jiraiya, dan untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Jiraiya hanya bergumam sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Sementara Stunade hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Neko!" seru Stunade tiba-tiba.

Poof…

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap di depan meja kerja sang gondaime hokage, setelah asap menipis terlihat seorang yang memakai pakaian khas ANBU yang bertopeng kucing dengan posisi hormat pada wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai hokage tersebut.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama." ucap sang ANBU yang baru datang.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk, memanggil Uzumaki Naruto menghadap kepadaku. Segera." ujar sang Gondaime Hokage memerintah ANBU yang ada di depannya.

"Ha'i" balas sang ANBU tadi, setelah itu ANBU tadi menghilang dan digantikan dengan kepulan asap yang menandakan kalau ANBU tadi menggunakan sunshine.

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Terdengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan dari sang Gondaime Hokage tersebut.

"Masuk!" seru Stunade selaku sang Gondaime Hokage.

Krrieet…

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Stunade, tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangn itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan gadis bersurai merah crimson yang diikat pony teil, memiliki mata sebiru lautan, memakai kimono tanpa lengan berwarna oranye berkerah rendah hingga memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya, rok berwarna pink lima senti di atas lututnya, sepatu shinobi berwarna biru, serta jangan lupakan hitai atte dengan lambang desa Konoha yang diikat di keningnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu kaa-chan, Sizhune nee-chan" sapa Naruto saat baru memasuki ruangan dari pemimpin desa Konoha itu, jangan lupakan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir pink alaminya, meskipun hanya senyum palsu.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan" balas Sizhune membalas sapaan dari Naruto disertai Senyumman.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Naru-chan?" bukannya menjawap sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, Stunade malah memberikan pertanyaan ambigu pada Naruto.

"Maksut kaa-chan apa, Naru tidak ngerti?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada childish seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, yang tampak imut di mata semua orang yang menatapnya.

'Kawai' batin semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu seraya menutup hidungnya, karna tidak kuat menahan keimutan Naruto yang sudah melampai batas.

Tapi tidak dengan Stunade, karna dia menyadari kalau tatapan mata Naruto kosong, seperti ada masalah besar yang sedang di panggulnya oleh sang anak.  
"Sudahlah Naruto, aku ini kaa-san mu. Jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" balas Stunade dengan nada serius.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah, merasa sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Karna benar, Stunade adalah ibunya —walau ibu angkat- dan Naruto dari dulu tidak bisa membohongi wanita yang sudah tidak bisa di katakan muda tapi awet muda tersebut. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto memberikan kode kepada Stunade, bahwa dia hanya ingin bicara berdua.

Stunade yang mengerti akan kode yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, langsung berkata pada orang yang ada di ruangan itu untuk pergi.  
"Baiklah kalian keluar dari ruangan ini!" ujar Stunade dengan nada memerintah dan masih menatap Naruto.

Jiraiya dan Sizhune yang mendapat perintah dari Stunade dengan nada tegas, hanya bisa menurutinya saja dan keluar dari ruangan Stunade.

"Kalian juga, para ANBU!" sambung Stunade, setelah melihat Jiraiya dan Sizhune keluardari ruangannya.

Tidak lama setelah Stunade mengatakan itu, muncul lima ANBU yang bersembunyi di ruangan itu dalam posisi hormat pada Stunade dan menghilang menggunakan sunshine setelahnya.

.

.

TBC…

\- Maaf kalau jelek, ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi saya mohon untuk anda bisa memaklumi.

\- dan jangan lupakan reviewnya.

\- disini saya buat Sasuke tidak keluar dari desa, karna dia sudah disadarkan oleh Naruto dulu, sehingga dia tidak memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh kakaknya —itachi- lagi.

\- disini umur Naruto dan teman seangkatan Naruto sudah berumur 18 tahun, dan untuk shinobi dan konoichi — Rokky 12- kecuali Naruto sudah menjadi jounin.

Munkin hanya itu saja, sekian.

Dan trima kasih sudah mau mampir.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV VVVVVV VVVV VV V

JAA-NE 


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Disclaimer;  
Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

**Sumary**

** Setelah Naruto melihat kekasihnya, tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ditambah berita kematian Jiraiya, dia harus melawan ketua dari akatsuki, Pein. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?….**

Rate: M

Pairing: ?…× FemNaru

Genre: Adventur, Family, Friendship, Romance(maybe).  
.

Warning: FemNaru, OOC, Author/Newbei, alur berantakan, Gaje, Typo(s), Mainstrem, semi canon, bikin sakit mata, diare, dll.

.

.

.

.  
Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah hutan, saat ini Naruto sedang meloncati dahan satu kedahan yang lain dengan kecepatan jounin, menuju ke desa Kumogakure, untuk melakukan misi solo.

Kenapa dia melakukan misi ini, padahal dia baru pulang dari training tripnya yang selama tiga tahun. Itu di karenakan Naruto meminta pada ibu angkatnya A.K.A Senju Tsunade untuk memberikan misi dengan alasan menenenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Flashback on… .

.

.

.  
Setelah di ruangan Hokage hanya Tsunade dan Naruto yang tersisa, Tsunade langsung memeluk Naruto lembut, tentunya setelah dia membuat kekkai kedap suara.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, anakku" ujar Tsunade setelah melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Naru juga merindukan kaa-chan" balas Naruto, tentu saja dia merindukan ibu angkatnya itu, mana ada seorang anak yang sudah tidak bertemu dengan ibunya selama tiga tahun tidak rindu. Tentu saja dia merindukannya.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah apa masalahmu, Naru-chan." ujar Tsunade dengan nada lembut namun menuntut, sambil menatap langsung manik blue sapphire milik Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas bosan.  
"Tidak bisa kah, kita duduk dulu ne Kaa-chan? Naru capek berdiri terus" ujar Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya. Setelahnya mereka pun duduk di sofa yang ada di rungan itu, dan lalu dia pun memulai sesi curhatannya ke pada sang ibu , tentang dia yang latihan dengan keras agar dia lebih cepat bertemu dengan uchiha terakhir yang ada di konoha, tentang dia yang melihat sendiri bahwa Sasuke yang sedang bercinta dengan sakura, dan tentunya Naruto menceritakan itu semua dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata yang sewarna dengan birunya laut itu.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung emosi dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, sekarang dia merasa ingin sekali membunuh Uchiha terakhir itu atau minimal membuat Uchiha itu babak belur dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah kan kakinya, tangan Tsunade sudah di pengang dengan erat oleh Naruto, lalu Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan'

Seolah mengerti tatapan Tsunade pada dirinya, Naruto pun menggelangkan kepalanya lemah lalu menjawap dengan suara yang cukup pelan bahkan mirip seperti bisikan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Tsunade.  
"Sudahlah kaa-chan biarkan saja mereka, dan Naru minta kaa-chan untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini kepada Sasuke-kun atau saku-chan"

"Tapi Nar-" Tsunade menghentikan perkataannya setelah melihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sudahlah kaa-chan, Naru mohon" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan memohon pada Tsunade yang tentu saja tidak bisa di tolak oleh Tsunade.

"Ha-ah baiklah kaa-chan tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah ini pada Uchiha atau Haruno itu, tapi kaa-chan tidak janji" balas Tsunade sambil membuang muka dari Naruto.

"Arigatau, karna kaa-chan sudah mengerti Naru" ujar Naruto lalu berdiri dan memeluk Tsunade.

"Ini hanya untuk mu, Naru-chan" ucap Tsunade seraya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Lalu apa Naru boleh meminta sesuatu lagi pada kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya pada Tsunade.

"Tentu saja" balas Tsunade.

"Naru ingin mengambil jabatan Naru, sebagai Kitsune, lalu mengambil misi keluar desa minimal selama satu bulan" jawap Naruto.

"Tidak boleh, apa kau tidak merindukan merindukan kaa-chan. Padahal kita ini baru saja bertemu dan kau ingin pergi lagi?" balas Tsunade dengan nada tinggi pada Naruto, sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

" ti-tidak, tentu saja naru rindu kaa-chan. Tapi Naru butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri" ucap Naruto cepat. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap Tsunade yang tengah menatap dirinya tajam.

Tapi setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto, Tsunade jadi mengerti bahwa gadis berambut merah crimson di depannya ini sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk menata kembali hatinya yang hancur.

"Ha-ah baiklah, besok kau akan mendapatkan misi solo ke Kumogakure, untuk mengirim sebuah gulungan kepada Raikage-A, tapi aku cuma memberikan mu waktu dua minggu untuk menjalankan misi. Dan untuk statusmu sebagai Kitsune kau bisa memakainya setelah kau pulang dari misi, kau mengerti" ucap Tsunade dengan nada datar.

"Dan aku sedang tidak ingin di bantah Naruto" sambung Tsunade cepat, setelah melihat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan siap untuk membuka mulutnya akan membantah.

Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Tsunade, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Karna dia tau, jika ibu angkatnya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan namanya saja tanpa suffix -chan, maka ibunya itu sedang dalam mode seriusnya dan tidak ingin di bantah.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto mengangguk, dia lalu memeluk Naruto dan berkata dengan nada lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.  
"Kaa-chan menyayangi mu, Naru-chan"

"Naru juga menyayangi kaa-chan" ujar Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Tsunade.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat, karna kaa-chan yakin besok kau akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" ucap Tsunade lalu mencium kening Naruto sayang, setelah itu baru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Naru pulang dulu. Ja-nee kaa-chan" balas Naruto seraya mencium kedua pipi Tsunade, lalu menghilang dan meningalkan seberkas kilatan berwarna merah.

.

.

.

Flashback off… .

.

.

.  
.

Saat ini Naruto sedang beristirahat sambil melakukan hobi tersembunyinya, yaitu membaca buku bersampul oranye dengan judul pahlawan shinobi. Dan tentunya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa dia suka membaca buku buatan Jiraiya itu, karna yang mereka tahu Naruto itu paling anti dengan benda yang bernama buku.

Setelah di rasa cukup istirahat, dia pun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam kantung kunai miliknya dan setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke desa Kumogakure.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di desa Konoha, lebih tepatnya Di sebuah mension Uchiha terdengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita yang cukup keras hingga membuat seorang pria bersurai reven terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eng~ suara apa itu" gumam pria bersurai reven, setelah itu dia mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya membaik. Setelah penglihatannya membaik dia bangun dari tidurannya dan dia pun terkejut saat dia melihat tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang satu pun. Tapi setelah dia ingat-ingat, dia tidak menemukan jawapan atas sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam. Setelah dia menyerah untuk mengingat, dia pun memutus kan untuk menghampiri asal suara isak tangis yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, dan tentunya setelah mengenakan boxer untuk menutupi benda berharganya.

Setelah dia berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, tampa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung membuka pintu itu, dan akhirnya dia terkejut saat menemukan asal suara itu. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut saat dia menemukan gadis bersurai pink sepunggung yang duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang tidak terbalut oleh sehelai kain satu pun.

"A-apa yang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada syok yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hikz… Kau hikz… Tanya hikz… apa yang terjadi" tanya Sakura disertai isak tangis.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, karna dia masih syok akan apa yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat, 'tadi malam kau memperkosaku uchiha brengsek'. " ujar sakura dengan menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

Deg…

'Apa yang aku lakukan' batin Sasuke syok, karna apa yang ada didalam kepalanya ternyata benar.

Melihat Sasuke diam mematung, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.  
"Dan kau harus mempertanggung jawapkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan uchiha"

Seakan tersadar, Sasuke lalu menghela nafas kasar dan dia pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawap, karna seorang Uchiha akan selalu menanggung apa yang sudah dia lakukan" jawap Sasuke yang sudah kembali ke sifat Uchihanya A.K.A berwajah datar dengan suara dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" ujar Sakura setelah mengingat sahabatnya bersurai merah crimson itu.

Seakan lupa akan sesuatu yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, Sasuke lalu menarik rambutnya frustasi. Tapi setelah itu dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin kita nanti bisa menjelaskan bahwa tadi malam itu aku mabuk dan akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi diluar kehendak kita" ucap Sasuke, setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Ya, semoga saja dia mengerti." gumam Sakura.

"Sekarang cepatlah mandi, lalu kita akan ketempat Tsunade-sama untuk menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Agar masalah ini cepat terselesaikan" ujar Sasuke, setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian untuk mandi.

Sementara Sakura yang sudah ditinggal oleh Sasuke, hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi itu, karna ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke. Tapi setelah dia ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke, senyum manis yang ada di bibirnya menjadi senyum getir. Ditambah dia sudah menghianati sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

Skip… .

.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk menanyakan keberadaan Naruto pada Tsunade. Tapi setelah Sasuke menanyakan hal itu, bukan jawapan tentang keberadaan sang gadis yang dia dapatkan. Tapi dia malah di hajar habis- habisan oleh wanita bertenaga monster tersebut hingga dia harus mendapatkan luka yang bisa di bilang parah.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam syok, karna apa yang di lakukan oleh senseinya itu.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit, Haruno!" perintah Tsunade pada Sakura dengan nada datar.

Sementara Sakura yang sudah syok harus bertambah syok karna senseinya itu memanggil dirinya dengan nama marga bukan dengan nama depan seperti biasa.

"Dan Haruno!" panggil Stunade, masih dengan nada datar.

"Ha-ha'i" balas Sakura tergagap.

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi muritku" sambung Tsunade.

Deg…

Sakura pun kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade,

"Searang bawa Uchiha itu pergi dari sini!" perintah Tsunade tegas dan datar.

"Ha-ha'i" jawap Sakura, setelah itu Sakura membawa Sasuke pergi kerumah sakit dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.  
.

Skip time... .

.

.

.  
Sudah dua minggu sejak Naruto melakukan misi keluar desa. Pagi ini dia sudah berada di jalan utama desa Konoha, menuju ke gedung Hokage atau lebih tepatnya ke sang Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

Tidak lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kantor Hokage. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu itu, dan memperlihatkan Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan musuh para Hokage —paper work-.

"Misi sukses, Hokage-sama" ujar Naruto yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Tapi saat Tsunade melihat Naruto yang masuk kedalam ruangannya, dia langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kalian semua 'yang ada diaruangan ini' keluar!" ujar Tsunade dengan nada tegas.

Tidak berselang lama kemudian Shizune dan para ANBU yang berjaga di ruangan itu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkomentar sama sekali, karna mereka tahu bahwa Hokage mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting dengan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Tsunade menyuruh semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu untuk keluar, hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Kenapa kaa-chan menyuruh mereka untuk keluar?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, karna dia masih bingung bagaimana caranya dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang dapat membuat hati putri angkatnya itu hancur, padahal dia tahu putrinya itu pergi selama dua minggu untuk menata kembali hatinya yang hancur setelah melihat kekasihnya selingkuh. Dan saat putrinya pulang, putrinya harus merasakan hatinya hancur setelah mendengar berita yang akan ia sampaikan.  
Sebagai ibu tentu dia tidak ingin melihat putrinya itu terpuruk, lagi. Tapi jika Tsunade tidak memberitahukan berita ini pada Naruto, dan Naruto tahu berita ini dari orang lain, takutnya Naruto akan lebih terpuruk lagi dan Tsunade tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"…-chan"

"kaa-chan" panggil Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"aah,,y-ya" balas Tsunade yang baru keluar dari pemikirannya sendiri karna merasakan ada yang mengguncang bahunya.

"kaa-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Tsunade yang tiba-tiba melamun.

sementara Tsunade tidak menjawap pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan kepada dirinya, tapi Tsunade malah memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"A-ada apa, kau membuat Naru takut kaa-chan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bergetar karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada suatu getaran didalam hatinya dan itu tidak membuat dirinya nyaman dan juga takut.

"Naru-chan!" panggil Tsunade, masih memeluk Naruto.

"H-ha'i kaa-chan" balas Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaa-chan beritahukan" ujar Tsunade sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Tou-san mu, Jiraiya. D-dia sudah tewas" sambung Tsunade dengan nada lirih di akhir katanya, tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Naruto cukup jelas.

Deg…

"Ero-sennin, hikz… ke-kenapa hikz… dia hikz… pergi mening hikz… galkan Naru terlebih dulu hikz…, pa-padahal Na-naru belum hikz… pernah memanggilnya tou-chan hikz… Hwaaaa…" ujar Naruto disertai isakan dan air mata yang keluar dari manik shappirenya.

Sementara Tsunade hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto mengutarakan semua hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya tangisan Naruto mulai mereda dan Tsunade akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sova yang ada di sana.

"Lalu oleh siapa, tou-chan dibunuh oleh siapa kaa-chan? " tanya Naruto lirih bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Dia tewas saat menghadapi ketua Akatsuki 'Pein' , saat dia mencoba untuk mencari informasi dari organisasi itu" balas Tsunade.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengijinkan dia pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi satu oktaf.

"Karna dai beralasan bahwa dia mencari informasi ini, agar saat kau melawan mereka, kau bisa menang karna kau sudah mengetahui kelemahan mereka. Dengan kata lain dia melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu, Naru-chan. Jadi mengertilah!" balas Tsunade juga meninggikan suaranya.

"Hikz… tou-chan hikz…" akhirnya tangisan Naruto pecah, lagi.

Melihat putrinya yang menangis, lagi. Tsunade dengan segera memeluk Naruto lagi, bermaksut untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Menangislah Naru-chan! Meskipun menangis tidak bisa merubah keada'an, tapi menangis bisa membuat hati kita mesara sedikit lega" ujar Tsunade sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke pada Naruto.

Mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade barusan membuat tangisan Naruto menjadi lebih keras.

Lima menit sudah Naruto menangis, sekarang Tsunade sudah tidak mendengar suara tangisan Naruto, setelah dilihatnya ternyata Naruto sudah terdidur dengan pulas.

Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur anaknya, akhirnya Tsunade memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh Naruto di sofa yang sedari tadi mereka duduki, kemudian menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut, yang entah dari mana Tsunade dapat, hingga sebatas leher.

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade tiba-tiba, setelah dia duduk di bangku kebesarannya, dan tentunya setelah Tsunade menghilangkan kekkai kedap suara yang terpasang di sana.  
Tak berselang lama kemudian pintu di masuk di sana terbuka dan menampilkan Shizune.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama." balas Shizune yang sudah berdiri di depan meja Tsunade.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang mereka?" tanya Tsunade ambigu sambil menatap Naruto yang tertidur di sofa.

"…?" Shizune yang belum mengerti hanya menatap Tsunade bingung, tapi setelah Shizune menatap arah pandangan Tsunade yang menatap Naruto, dia langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud Stunade.

"Mereka sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Kazekage-sama, tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat karna biju ekor satu yang disegel di tubuh Kazekage-sama berhasil direbut oleh Akatsuki. Dan dari kabar terbaru mereka saat ini sedang merawat Kazekage-sama,, dan menurut Sakura, mereka akan pulang tiga-lima hari setelah Kazekage-sama sembuh total" ujar Shizune menjelaskan tentang 'mereka'. Dan 'Mereka' yang dimaksut Tsunade dan Shizune adalah tim-7 minus Naruto dan tim-9 —atau lebih tepatnya lebih ke Sasuke dan Sakura- yang sedang melakukan misi penyelamatam Kazekage Gara yang diculik oleh kelompok Akatsuki lima hari yang lalu.

Mendengar penjelasan Shizune, Tsunade mangut-mangut mengerti lalu tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil melirik Naruto.

"Shizune kau bawa Naruto ke rumah, setelah itu kau panggilkan Shikamaru untuk menghadap ku!" perintah Tsunade.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama" balas Shizune, setelah itu Shizune melangkah ke tempat Naruto lalu mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, setelah itu Shizune langsung menghilang digantikan kepulan asap pertanda dia menggunakan sunshine.

'Semoga rencanaku ini bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sedih di hatimu, Naruto' batin Tsunade sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

.  
.

-Maaf kalau masih jelek, tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini semaksimal mungkin.

-Untuk adegan petarungannya akan ada di chapter depan (maybe)

-Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura, mungkin kata hasrat terpendam lebih tepat jika disebut nafsu yang sedang tidak terkontrol di usia yang masih bisa dibilang remaja labil.

-untuk pairing Naruto, saya sudah memikirkan dengan siapa Naruto nantinya (jika author tidak berubah pikiran). Tapi yang jelas bukan Sasuke.

-dan ini adalah data profil pemain utama kita.

Nama; Uzumaki Naruto Pangkat; genin ( ANBU bercode name kitsune)  
Umur; 17 tahun

Kemampuan;  
-taijutsu; A-rank -kenjutsu; A-rank -funjutsu; B-rank -Genjutsu; B-rank -ninjutsu; S-rank -medisnin/ninjutsu medis; S-rank

Kemampuan lain;  
-pengendalian chakra Kyubi sampai ekor 7 -sannin mode

Chakra elemen; Fuuton Kuciyose; katak

Mungkin hanya itu saja untuk sekarang tentang kemampuan Naruto —bisa berubah dengan seiringnya bertambahnya chapter-.

-dan satu lagi, untuk penulisan dialog monster/Kyubi saya tidak bisa merubahnya, karna beberapa alasan (author nulis pakek Hp) jadi mohon dimaklumi :D

Mungkin hanya itu saja Jadi…

.  
JA -NEE… 


End file.
